


Starbucks

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having worked at Starbucks coffee shop for over ten years, Gabriel had become an expert at working out people's life story by their morning coffee order. So when someone comes in who he can't quite classify, he becomes very intrigued. This should be a two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice To Meet You, Mr Moose

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Sabriel outside of my Personal Trainer 'verse - and it occurred to me that I had never written a cutesy coffe shop AU. So here it is! This is intended to be a two-shot, although it may end up slightly longer if I get too many ideas.

One of Gabriel's favourite pastimes was trying to guess people's life stories by their morning cup of coffee.

It sounded strange, but after ten years of working six days a week at Starbucks, he had it down to an art. The forty-something year old man who ordered a double espresso? He was a businessman – stressed, overworked and divorced due to multiple affairs. The pair of girls with dyed blonde hair who liked caramel frappucinos? Students at the local college – probably studying something arty like photography. The elderly lady who ordered two white chocolate mochas just for herself? Her husband had died so she couldn't sleep properly, but she needed to wake herself up to volunteer at a charity shop. Gabriel knew that his judgements were often based on inaccurate stereotypes, but talking to customers nearly always revealed that his guesses were right.

That was why Gabriel was so intrigued by the muscular, shaggy-haired man who wandered in just after seven and asked for a vanilla spice latte.

Looks wise, Gabriel would have placed the man as an athlete – he was perfectly in shape, with the height of a professional basketball player. But the drink he ordered wasn't exactly low on calories, and it was normally favoured by the younger, student crowd that traipsed in with their iPods plugged in at lunch. Gabriel gave him a warm smile as he prepared it, but the smile he received in return looked worn down in the same way a stressed lawyer or doctor's would. For the first time in a while, Gabriel couldn't label this person.

"So, are you a local?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

The man seemed surprised Gabriel was speaking to him, and it took a few seconds before he shook his head.

"You here with work?" Gabriel hoped his questions didn't come across too much like an interrogation.

"No."

Damn. That voice was nicer than he had been expecting.

The man continued. "I'm here to visit my brother, he recently got engaged to his girlfriend. I wanted to congratulate them. But I hadn't seen him in many years prior to this visit, and he changed more than I was expecting."

Gabriel gave a sympathetic wince, adding some extra vanilla. "That I can empathise with. I have the most screwed up family in the history of families, and I've given up trying to keep track. Michael's on his third wife, I think, Lucifer's in jail – really lives up to the name that one – and Raphael moved to Spain for some inconceivable reason. Castiel works as both a teacher and a gardener, because obviously those two jobs go together, and Anna got locked away for being a danger to society after her third psychotic break. Fuck even knows about Balthazar and Uriel, they've disappeared off the face of the planet. They could have been kidnapped by terrorists for all I know."

Sam was practically gaping at Gabriel, and he realised he had just spilled half his life story to a client. Awkward.

"Sorry about that. Here's your latte, and I added some extra vanilla for you."

The man accepted the drink with a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to get some things off your chest. It makes me feel better as well, in a way, knowing that I'm not the only one with family issues." He paused. "But what's-"

"- With the names?" Gabriel finished. "Or with how many of us there are? I get asked both of those a lot. We're all named after angels because my dad's a Catholic nut. That also explains the number – he doesn't believe in contraception, so bam! Lots of kids."

The man was now leaning back against a pillar by the counter, a strange look on his face. Gabriel wondered if he was speaking the guy out.

"I was named after my grandfather. Samuel. I wouldn't mind except he was sent to prison for organ trafficking before I was even born – and that's a strange relative to name your son after."

Gabriel didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh. He went for both. "Damn, Sammy, and I thought being named after the messenger archangel was rough. Organ trafficking? Really? I mean, Lucifer's probably done worse, but I wasn't aware there was an organ trade back in your grandfather's day."

Sam shrugged easily. "Apparently there was. I got off better than Dean though – that's my brother. He was named after our great-aunt Deanna, which must do wonders for his masculinity."

Gabriel's face split into a wicked grin. "He lives around here you say? If he ever comes in I'll make sure to call him Deanna. Does he look like you?"

Dimples appeared on Sam's cheeks. Shit, when he properly smiled, he really went all out. Gleaming white teeth, cute dimples and eyes that shone in the light. Gabriel was fucked. It was a pity Sam didn't live closer.

"Not really. He's got short hair, kind of murky blonde, and green eyes. He's shorter than me, but he'd be tall compared to you."

"Don't mention the height." Gabriel wagged his finger at Sam. "I haven't mocked you for your Sasquatch-ness, so you can do the same for me."

"Sasquatch-ness? Sammy was bad enough, but Sasquatch?"

"What should I call you then? Sammykins? Samalam? Samuela? Moose?"

At the last name, Sam almost choked on his drink. "Moose? Where did that come from?"

Gabriel beamed. "Moose it is!" At that moment, Gabriel noticed a couple of customers queueing. "Sorry, Moose, I have to get back to work. I don't suppose you'll still be around later?"

Sam seemed surprised. "Um, I was intending to stay a few days with Dean, so my flight home isn't until Tuesday... and seeing as he doesn't want me around, I guess I'm free? Why?"

Gabriel internally fist pumped. "I get off work at three. Why don't we meet up and I can tell you about my madhouse family, and you can bitch about Deanna? Maybe you can even tell me about the reproductive habits of the Moose."

It took Sam a moment to get the final hint, but when he did, he blushed a brighter red than Gabriel had ever seen.

A customer cleared their throat, and Gabriel turned to take their order. By the time he turned back, Sam had gone. He felt a moment of disappointment – until he noticed the hastily scrawled note on the side.

'Gabe' He read 'Meet me by the park at 3.30. I'll be on the bench by the lake. P.S. Sometimes, male moose put out on the first date.'

Gabriel's grin widened until it reached almost terrifying proportions, and it remained that way for almost the whole of his shift. Sam was amazing. Now where had he stashed his box of supplies...


	2. Boys Just Want To Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam meet up in the park, and Gabriel discovers if Moose really do put out on the first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support for the first half - I hope the rest doesn't suck too badly.

Gabriel tried his hardest not to appear like an overexcited teenage girl as he wandered down to the park. But half way there he realised that he was skipping, and decided that it was a lost cause. Apparently he was a sucker for giant moose-men with annoying brothers who ordered strange cups of coffee.

Still, Gabriel didn't want to appear over-eager and scare Sam off, so he slowed to a (brisk) walk when the park came into sight. He could see a tall figure reclining casually on the lakeside bench and grinned, resisting the urge to call out. He could have fun with this. As quietly as he could, Gabriel tiptoed towards Sam, admiring the way his hair shone in the sun.

Without warning, Gabriel placed his hands over Sam's eyes and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Miss me?"

Sam jumped about a foot, almost throwing Gabriel onto his backside with the speed his head turned. Gabriel burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Sam's face, clutching the bench for support.

"Honestly, Gabe, are you five years old?" Sam shook his head in mock irritation before smiling and gesturing for Gabriel to sit down. He did so gracefully, sitting as close to Sam as was socially acceptable and flashing a beaming smile at him.

"Grow old but never grow up, that's my motto Samalam. So yes, in a way I am five years old. Problemo?" Gabe waggled his eyebrows, pleased when Sam let out a quiet laugh.

"You are ridiculous."

"And you love it."

Oops. He hadn't meant to let out the 'L word' already. Gabriel didn't love often, but when he did it was fierce and protective and exceptionally hard to get over. He didn't love Sam – that would be ridiculous, they had only just met – but he was the sort of person that Gabriel knew he could come to love. He just hadn't meant to insinuate that fact quite so soon.

Luckily, Sam didn't seem to notice. "In your dreams, Gabriel, in your dreams."

"Oh you will be." If there was one thing Gabriel was good at, it was flirty banter. Every time Sam's cheeks flamed red at something he said, he considered it a victory.

"Well, if you'd prefer to dream about it than experience it for real, that's your loss."

Gabriel short-circuited. His arousal level shot up and he started considering things which were most definitely inappropriate for a public park. Since when had the easily embarrassed Sam been quite so... forward? True, he had acted confident with his note, but it was so much easier to feign that sort of thing in writing. Gabriel stared up at Sam with dilated pupils and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Why, Sammybear, you dirty minded little Moose." He gave Sam a wink and tried not to show how much it affected him as Sam seductively smirked back.

"Oh, you have no idea."

That was it. They had to get out of this park right now before Gabriel pounced on him in public. He didn't particularly want to be arrested for public indecency today.

"Your place or mine?" He asked bluntly. "Unless you have a real wish to be fucked in public."

Sam blinked once before taking it all in his stride. "Yours. My hotel room's crappy and I think my neighbours would complain. And you'll be the one getting fucked."

He should have figured that Sam would want to top as soon as he started acting all confident. "Oh we'll see about that Sasquatch."

Gabriel didn't even notice Sam had moved until he felt lips covering his own, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He responded in kind, threading his fingers into Sam's hair and pulling him down so the height difference was less of an issue. Neither of them were being gentle, and when Sam pulled back half a minute later they were both flushed and breathing heavily.

"We're leaving. Now." Gabriel panted, before dragging Sam up the path and out of the park, moving as fast as he could towards where his car was parked.

Neither said anything on the journey to the car park, but as soon as they had both clambered into Gabriel's old Ford Cortina Sam seemed to start having doubts.

"What are we even doing?" He asked, and Gabriel tensed at the nerves he heard in Sam's voice.

"I thought we were driving back to my place to fuck. But if you're not comfortable with that, you can say now and we can stop." Gabriel really hoped that Sam didn't want to stop.

"It's just... I barely even know you. I don't normally pick up baristas in coffee shops and accompany them home. I'm completely out of my depth here. I want to fuck you, but I don't know why I want to. I shouldn't. I never want to fuck people I don't know."

"So I'm special?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, and Sam laughed. Gabriel grinned in triumph.

"Shut up."

"Make. Me."

The feeling of a hand on his inner thigh almost made Gabriel swerve off the road.

"Jesus Christ Sammy, not while I'm driving!"

"You told me to make you shut up." Sam teased.

"Sasquatch, I'm not sure what sort of guys or girls you've been with before, but generally, getting someone aroused doesn't make them shut up. It makes them cry out in pleasure."

Sam didn't verbally reply, but the hand vanished from Gabriel's leg. He entirely denied that he missed the sensation of it being there.

Finally, Gabriel pulled up outside his tiny house and slipped out of the car. Sam followed with an eagerness that entirely disguised the nerves he had presented earlier.

"Home sweet home." Gabriel announced, opening the door and walking inside with his arms outstretched.

He made it two steps before Sam pounced again, his arms turning Gabriel around and their lips meeting. Gabriel buried one hand back in Sam's hair and moved the other under his t-shirt, scraping his nails gently against the other man's back. Sam shivered in appreciation, his own hands quickly working to rid Gabriel of his work-issue shirt so they could explore his chest.

When Sam dropped his mouth to tease one of Gabriel's nipples, Gabriel couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Fuck, Sammich..."

He felt Sam smile as he continued to tweak the aroused flesh, moving to pay equal attention to the other one.

Desperately, Gabriel scrabbled to pull Sam's top off, sucking in breath as he caught sight of the man's chest. Damn did the guy work out. His abs could have come straight from a gym commercial, and his skin was lightly tanned and extremely appealing. Gabriel had never felt so out of his league in his life.

Still, if Sam was happy to be with Gabriel, then he certainly wasn't turning down the opportunity to worship the body of this god. Gabriel ran his hands over every inch of Sam's chest, enjoying the quiet moans that slipped out of Sam's mouth whenever he passed over a particularly sensitive place.

"I'm going to lose control if you keep doing that Gabe." Sam gasped.

Gabriel was feeling much the same way. "Fuck it. The couch is big enough."

The two almost tripped over as they made their way to the couch, Gabriel bursting out laughing when one of Sam's stupidly long arms accidentally knocked over a lamp.

"Sorry." Sam looked adorably sheepish.

Gabriel leant in to kiss Sam soundly, moving to cup the man's rising erection. Sam leant out a hiss, and Gabriel used his distraction to move so he was hovering over him.

"I don't care about the lamp." He replied simply, before ensuring that Sam forgot all about it.

The arguments about topping continued even when Gabriel fished out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, Sam insisting that he had never bottomed in his life. But Gabriel had seen that Sam was hung like a horse, and stated quite bluntly that 'that cock would tear me in half, Sammy, and not in a good way.' Sam finally agreed to bottom, and judging by the pleasured sounds that he emitted when Gabriel finally slid into him, it wasn't a decision he regretted.

The fact that he enthusiastically initiated round two a few hours later was a pretty good clue too.

Of course, Sam had to leave the next morning, and Gabriel had a sinking feeling that he would never meet anyone quite like Sam again. There weren't very many male-model types who would shack up with a coffee shop barista. None the less, he wouldn't have missed that sex (or Sam) for the world.


End file.
